


ᴉɥs∀

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Creepy, Domestic Violence, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Scary, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: .dlo raey evif detfig a ,ihsA si eciton ot ylno eht dna sleef ti retsinis erom eht yats yeht erom eht revewoH .rehtegot ylimaf sih dnem ot seirt eh ,letoh a revo hctaw ot boj a sekat ukA





	ᴉɥs∀

"And this says here you were fired from your previous job, am I correct?"

Aku sat across from Alan Wood, the man conducting the interview. Aku could tell Alan disliked him.

"Yes, but that was an accident! Oh no wait! They found someone better than me." Alan could see through Aku's lie.

"Alright. Do you have any family that you are planning to take with you?"

"Yes, my wife and daughter, Ashi.

"How old is Ashi?"

"Five. But she's  _very_ smart for her age. We homeschool her because we're afraid that if we take her to kindergarten, she'll slow down." Another lie, Ashi was still learning how to read. Alan didn't see through this one though. 

"Alright, so why do you think I should you take on such a responsibility?"

"I pride myself on keeping promises and doing what must be done."  _I need this job,_ Aku thought.  _I just need it!_  

"And you know if you fail your duties you will be paid less, if at all."

"Yes I know."

"Well, Mr. Mazoku, due to the lack of anyone else and your strong dedication, you have the job.

"Thank you, Mr. Wood."

The shoke hands, binding the agreement.

* * *

 

Ashi Mazoku was sitting with her mother, a book in front of them and Ashi trying to sound out the words.

"See it...g-g...go. See it go. Look..., can I go to the bathroom?" Ashi asked.

Her mother sighed. "Go, then you're coming back."

"Okay." 

Ashi was splashing some water on her face. She'd seen her father do the same when he was under stress. Ashi hoped he would get the job, it sounded like it could be fun.

_"Ashi....Ashi...."_

She looked in the mirror. Her voice was deeper than usual.

"Jack?" She said in her normal tone.

" _You don't want to go Ashi."_

 _"_ Why?" 

She suddenly saw images race in her mind. A party attended by corpses. A bath tub full of blood. An elevator that resembled a mouth. She barely had time to see them all.

Kotoe Mazoku walked into the bathroom to see her daughter Ashi, passed out on the floor with drool running down her lips.

* * *

 

"Alright, honey," Ashi's doctor said. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What happened, Ashi?"

"Jack came to me."

"Who's Jack?" 

"The boy who lives inside my head."

The doctor looked to Ashi's mother.

"Her imaginary friend." She briefly answered.

"He's real Mama."

"Not right now." She said sternly.

The doctor turned to Ashi. "What does Jack do?" She asked.

"He shows me things and talks with my mouth." 

"Does he tell you to do certain things?"

"I don't want to talk about Jack anymore."

"Okay," the doctor said. "I'm gonna talk to your mom real quick, okay. 

Ashi nodded her head.

The two women walked in to the living and sat down. 

"So, this is the first time something like this happened?" 

"Yes."

"I couldn't help but notice a picture in her room," The doctor, Mrs. Massey said. "I picture with her and some other girls that looked exactly like her."

Kotoe sighed and squeezed her hands together. "Well those are her sisters."

"Oh," Mrs. Massey said she looked around, "were are they?"

Kotoe looked down. "Well a couple of years ago we decided to go to Disneyland and when we drove home me and husband were drunk, but he assured me that he could drive the car. It was dark and well, we got in a crash," Water came in Kotoe's eyes. "And me, my husband and Ashi were the only survivors." She grabbed some tissues and dotted her eyes. Crying silently. 

"Oh my! Mrs. Mazoku, I'm so sorry about that!"

"It's alright." Kotoe said. "That was around the time Ashi started to talk to Jack. My husband and I think it's a coping resolution."

"Well that's good for her to have. She's very young and was even younger when she lost her sisters."

"I know, but I don't want her to have Jack around. It's distracting her and I want her to move on."

"I know you do, but you have to remember she's only a child, it's very normal for children to have imaginary friends." Mrs. Massey smiled. "Remember to let her be a child."

Kotoe sighed. "I'll try to. Thank you, Carole."

Carole gently patted her hands. "You're welcome Mrs. Mazoku."

* * *

Aku came home happily. "Kotoe, Ashi I got the job!"

"Really honey? That's great!" Kotoe said kissing his cheek.

"What do you think Ashi?" Her father asked her joyfully. 

"That's great!" Ashi felt uneasy, she couldn't remember what Jack showed her.

"Trust me, pudding cup," Aku picked her up and briefly spun her. "We'll bond, there'll be snow and there's so much more room in a hotel then our tiny house. And it's all ours!"

"What are you doing again, Dad?"

"Well, I'm going to be the caretaker for a hotel when it's off season, pudding cup."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Please leave a review.


End file.
